Be Mine, Kobayakawa Sena!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: What do you do, when having handsome, sexy, possessive, football players fighting for your heart, but is to dense to notice? Well welcome to the life of Kobayakawa Sena, who can't seem to realize that the men in her world, want one thing,and thing only, which is her! AllxFem!Sena!
1. Slave and Delivery Girl

**Keikei Yuki**: Hello everyone, and this is my first time ever writing out a Eyeshield 21 fanfiction since I just recently got into the show, so I'm super sorry if any characters are OOC, also I haven't finish reading the manga yet, and only at chapter 245, so sorry if i leave anything out. Also this story was inspired from **Mascot Characters** by Hweianime! Cute and awesome story by the way!

**Sena:** Keikei-san why am I a female!?

**Keikei:** Because your cute and ukish, not to forget all the guys that are after you

**Sena:** WHAT!?

**Keikei:** Just to let you all know this allxSena! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Slave and Delivery Girl**

"You fucking clumsy shrimp! I should kill you for this stupid little stunt you pulled, trying to be a fucking hero!" yelled the all time famous devil himself, shooting his gun in the air.

_'Hieee! I knew Hiruma-san would be mad.'_ Cowered the small female brunette as Hiruma continue to release his anger on her.

"You just had to go and fucking injure yourself right before we received our invitation to the World Youth Football Competition, similar to the World Youth Cup! How do you wanna be punish, huh!? You fucking shrimp!" Sena was terrified of the evil glint that gleamed in Hiruma eyes, as he crackled with his signature laughter, making waterfall tears stream down her rosy pink mouse cheeks.

For those of you who may be wondering, about what could have our sexy, handsome, devil of a quarterback so furious? Let me rake you back to earlier today, as Sena was trolling down the busy streets, running an errand for her mother when she saw a woman who was carrying a baby in her arms, rudely shove to the side by some older looking gangs member guys, that made her lose balance, along with the control of the baby that was in her arms that was now flying out of her arms, only a couple of seconds away from crashing into the hard concrete ground, if it weren't for Sena, using her golden famous legs, jumping from the huge flight of stairs, catching the baby safely in her arms, despite the bad landing that she had to suffer, something which she quickly began to realize as she stood back up to hand over the crying baby to it worried, distressed mother, repeating say thanks to Sena for saving her child. After the woman and her child had left, Sena felt a sharp pain in her ankle, that made her wince.

Luckily Monta wasn't to far behind, sawing the whole thing happen right before his eyes, and help Sena to the doctor, only to find out she indeed sprain her ankle, but not too badly that she can still walk on it, but for football it was a dead no, until she at least give it a full two weeks rest, bringing us back to our present situation.

"I'm so sorry Hiruma-san! P-Please forgive me!" Sena begged, hands pulled in front of her face in a defensive position.

"Ke ke Ke ke! I guess there is only one thing that will make me forgive you. Wanna know what that is you fucking shrimp?" Hiruma asked with his gun cock over his shoulders, grinning like a true evil genius, as Sena nervously nodding her head, dreading what Hirmua punishment was in store for her.

"Starting today, you are now my slave, and whatever, or whenever I tell you to do something you will do it, and also, you have to address me as your master for now on, got it brat?" asked Hiruma, having a strange unfamiliar look in his eyes, that if you closer you would think it looked similar to excitement, and happiness, as Sena timidly answer him.

"Y-Yes, m-my M-Master." Sena whisper quietly, blushing shyly as she stare at the ground.

"Speak up and look me in the eyes when you addressing my me, peewee!" Order Hiruma, pointing his gun over to the poor girl who instantly stood straight up and did what he asked.

"Y-Yes, my Master!" replied Sena, blushing as she stared Hiruma in the face.

_'Che, I kinda forget how cute the shrimp can look when she's blushing.'_ Thought Hiruma, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a handful of golden looking tickets before handing them over to a confuse looking Sena.

"First thing first, my little slave, you will be doing the job of passing out these tickets to the other teams, who are all on this lists. You're first two schools will be the ones I have highlighted in red." Addressed Hiruma handing over a white sheet piece of paper that Sena begin to scan over when her eyes widened for what team that she sooner or later would have to make a visit to.

_'This so won't be easy! Well at least for today, I just have to go visit Oujou White Knights and Seibu Wild Gunmans.'_ Sena sighed with relief, before she felt something else shoved in her hands which was a large black bag.

"And also you will be wearing whatever outfits that I have in this bag when presenting the tickets. Now hurry up and go change, and do your damn job chibi!" Hiruma kick Sena into a changing room, smirking when he heard her loud devastating cries of the outfits she will be forced to wear for today deliveries.

* * *

**Over at the Oujou White Knights**

The team members of Oujou White Knights was in the training room, trying to get in a good amount of excise, keeping their body and muscle in good shape when the door that lead inside was open, as a very familiar figure walked through the doors, causing all eyes to be pointed in her direction, when a shock silence echo throughout the room as a small brunette made her way inside, glancing around nervously from all of the attention she was getting.

_'I can't believe Hiruma-san made me wear this! It's so embarrassing! I hope Shin-san won't be disappointed with me, once he see me in this!'_ Sena tried to pulled down the extremely short blue skirt that had a white cross on each side, with a blue short turtleneck sleeveless shirt that had a huge white cross on the front of it, giving the males a good look at her flat, creamy skin, tone stomach. On her hands were a pair of long fingerless silver metallic gloves, a pair of short heeled blue boots, silver spear like earrings, and a blue headband place in her hair.

"Eyeshield?" Sena heard someone say, and look up and saw the number one person that she did not want to see her like this, which was her number one rival/idol, Shin, standing right there in front of her.

"Shin-san!" Sena exclaim, forgetting to try to pull down the skirt.

"Sena-chan, what are doing here?" _'And in that extremely adorable outfit!?'_ The blonde, now know as Haruto Sakuraba, walked up next to the small petite brunette, trying to keep himself from blushing from the attire she was wearing, which looked extremely adorable on her with the bonus blush, and shy expression she had plaster on her face.

While Sena begin to explain her reasons for being here to Sakuraba, Shin was debating the strange new feeling that arose as he stared down at his number one rival, who he was use to see wearing boy like clothes, which was her jogging suit she always wear when she was out jogging with him, or her football uniform, but seeing her in this brought a whole new perspective that was extremely strange to him_._

_'What's with this feeling, as if I want to try out a new tackle on Sena. Hmm, maybe I should ask Sakuraba about it later. Also why my heart seem to beat faster while I'm staring at her, or how weird thoughts pop into my head whenever she blushes.'_Thought the stoic star player of Oujou, staring intensely at Sena, hearing the rest of her explanation.

"S-So. . umm. . that why I'm here. Sorry if I disturb you guys!" Sena apologize, bowing her head in front of the two players.

"Its okay Sena-chan! And thank-you for our tickets, we'll be there, right Shin?" asked Sakuraba, as Shin just simply nodding his head, eyes still glued to Sena.

"I'm so happy to hear that, now I won't be punished by Hiruma-san!" Sena cried out with relief, before surprising the two as she gave each of the two a tight big hug, before leaving out to her next destination, waving a goodbye to them.

"Hmm, that feeling is now stronger than before." stated Shin, as Sakurba gave him an confuse look as Shin stare after Sena, but right before she step out the door, took notice of the way she was walking which was different from normal.

* * *

**Seibu Wild Gunmans**

For the first time ever, Riku was running late for practice, but when he arrived, it seem that most of his teammates attention was onto something else other than practice, as they were all gather around in a huge circle. Deciding to see what could have his teammate attention so occupy other than practice, Riku made his way through the crowd, only to freeze and stare in shock at what his eyes was looking at. Standing in the middle of the crowd, stood his shy, and somewhat cute, childhood friend, wearing something he never thought he would see her wear.

Sena was now in a different outfit which was a wild wild west cowgirl outfitl, similar to ones their cheerleaders seem to wear, with a pair of short, tight, denim pants, a dark blue short tank top that once again show off most of her mid-driff, a suede brown fringe vest, with a pair of matching boots, a brown cowgirl hat, and had a holster with a twin pair matching guns attached to her waist.

"R-Riku!" Hearing his name come from out of_ his_ Sena mouth, Riku snap out of his daze state, and saw how uncomfortable Sena was feeling, shyly playing with her index fingers, eyes pointed to the ground, as he instantly reach out and pulled her into his chest, glaring at the rest of his teammates, making them leave seeing how their fun was now spoil, before turning his attention on to her.

"Sena what are doing here, and that outfit!?" asked Riku as Sena began to answer him only to be cut off by another voice.

"Well, Well, Well,. . .what do we have here in this part of town. Wait. . .is that Sena?" asked Kid, looking the shy runnerback up and down, something which displease Riku, before putting on a charming crooked smile walking up to her.

"Mine telling me why you're here, little miss?" Asked Kid as Sena begin to explain her reason for being there, handing over the tickets she was sent to deliver.

"Is that so. . . Don't worry tell that demon that we will be there." replied Kid feeling lucky at the bright smile Sena deliver towards him.

"Thank-you Kid-san! I can't wait to see you there!" replied Sena as Kid chuckled, taking off her cowgirl hat as he began to gently ruffle her hair, causing a sound of sweet, innocent, giggles to escape from out her mouth.

_'Damn, wish we had her on our cheerleader team,. . . or football team for that matter.'_ sighed Kid, placing Sena hat back on her head. _'Deimon sure is lucky, but if I play my cards right, I might have some happy results.'_ mused Kid, looking back down at the female runner back.

"Well since my job here is done, I'll see you later! Bye Kid-san! Bye Riku!" Sena waved goodbye to the two leaving the football field, right when she was out of sight a seething Riku begin to glare at kid, highly upset with him for stealing _his_ Sena attention.

* * *

Unknown to them, that far, far, away, there was a demon king, name Hiruma Yoichi, watching their every move as he been follow Sena around using his computer, holding his signature weapon in his hands.

_'Tch, fucking shrimp, don't even know about the secret admirers that she has, but fucking too bad for them that you belong to me, and me only, even if you haven't realize it yet. So all the rest can simply drop dead for all I care! Kekekeke!'_

**To Be Continue. . . . .**


	2. Egyptian Princess and Mermaid

**Keikei Yuki**: Hi, and thank you all who either review, favorite, or follow this story, it made me so happy that people love it.

**Sena:** Keikei-san please tell Hiruma-san to leave me alone, and stop doing weird things to me!

**Keikei:** No! Plus I love Hiruma-kun! He's like one my top favorite characters, . . .along with Agon.

**Sena:** WHAT!?

**Keikei:** Enjoy the story everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Egyptian Princess and Mermaid**

It was now the end of practice for the Deimon Devil Bats, which was earlier than usual, as everyone was now about to head out, only for a petite size running back to get kidnapped from out of thin air by a human size fly net, and dragged off in the direction of the club-house were there waiting for her was her new appointed master, who brought fear, and terror everywhere he went, sitting down in his chair like a boss, holding a gun over his shoulder with his laptop in his lap, blowing a bubble from his sugarless free gum.

"Kekekeke! Time for today's delivery, my fucking little pet." He grinned sadistically while Sena cried out from her doom as once again, a large black bag was sat down in front of her, as Hiruma simply pointed towards the direction of the changing room as she obediently followed his orders.

_'Wonder whats today outfit is? Than again,. . . I whether no know.'_ Sena pulled out her first outfit of the day, feeling her mood damping even more.

_'Why me! Why me~!'_ Sena mentally cried out, before putting on her outfit, not wanting to anger Hiruma even more for taking her precious slow time.

* * *

**Taiyo Sphinx**

With the Taiyo Sphinx, practice was normal as ever, as it was normal to have Harao all female harem to stands on the side lines cheering for their pharaoh, but while all seem normal, one person decided to change all of that, making all teenage eyes focus on her, as she timidly walked on the football field, since the team was now was now taking a break.

"Banba, is you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Harao, eyes still glued on small brunette who was getting closer to the two.

"Yes, I see it too." Banba simply answer.

"Banba-san!" Came the sweet sounds of the one and only Sena, or should we say Egyptian princess, since today outfit was a long white sleeveless dress that had two very long slits on both side giving them a glimpse of those famous beautiful golden legs, around her waist was this thick golden waist belt, deck out in golden egyptian style accessories, wearing a pair of gold flats on her feet.

"Hi Banba-san! Hi Harao-san!" The timid, shy, sweet, Sena greeted them with a smile, that in their eyes made her seem more of an egyptian goddess, as the sun beam down on her.

"Kobayakawa-san, what bring you here?" Banba decided to asked, while his pharaoh, which in reality was just a quarterback continue to stare at the poor girl.

"Umm, here. . . Hiruma told me to give this to you. The reason I'm here is because. . ." Sena begin to explain her reason for being there, which involved the big competition!

"Hmm, I see. Tell him I'll be there, and thank-you for delivering this." Replied Banba as Sena hand over the ticket.

"Your welcome!" She smiled again, about to walk away when someone grab her arm.

"Huh!? Harao-san? Is something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in a somewhat adorable fashion.

"Marry me." Two words caused the whole Taiyo Spinx to stop whatever they were doing, eyes to bug out, jaws hitting the ground, staring at their quarterback as if he just lost his mind.

"E-E-E-Ehhh!? H-Harao-san! S-Sorry but my m-mother told me that I wasn't aloud to get married until the age 26, so sorry." Sena bowed, and walk away,_ very_ quickly.

"Hmm, I think I just found my Cleopatra." mused Harao with a smirk.

"Huh!" Banba exclaim. If only they knew that far, far, far away, a certain devil captain was in the mood for murdering a certain second-rate Taiyo Sphinx quarterback, due to his proposal.

* * *

**Kyoshin Poseidons**

When Sena first enter the football field of the Kyoshin Poseidons, Mizumachi was the first to spot her, and an a instant felt the world around him came into a pause, as he stared at this adorable fantasy creature, glistening in the sunlight as if she just came from out of the deep sea, making her was towards them.

"Oi, Kakei." Mizumachi calmly called out to the blue fox eyed teen, who was facing the opposite direction of him, silently turning his head towards the hyper blond.

"What is it?" asked Kakei, raising an eyebrow at the daze look Mizumachi had on his face.

"I think I just spotted _The Little Mermaid_." Murmured Mizumachi as Kakei turned around to see what had the blonde attention, only to be taken back at the figure who was making her way towards them.

"Kakei-san! Mizumachi-san! I have something to delivery to you two." Sena called out to them, who now was wearing a green glitter bikini top, as they both realize she was definitely a B-cup, with a blue and green shimmer ruffle tail skirt, hiding her feet as she drag it across the ground. With it she wore seashells accessories that complemented the outfit, and had a blue flower like hairpin pinned in her hair.

"She's beautiful." Kakei murmur, taking away by Sena appearance.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Hiruma-san told me to deliver this to you two." Sena handed over the two tickets, explaining about the Youth World Football Competition, as the two only listen to the keys words she spoken, drifting back to looking at her beautiful, mystical, appearance.

_'Awwww! She look like a adorable chibi mermaid! Soo cute~! Since I barely see her anything except for her football uniform, and school uniform! She should definitely dress up like these more often, and hopefully on the trip.'_ Thought Mizumachi, imaging him and Sena off having a good time, away from the team, and football.

_' I can't be thinking these thought about Sena, even though she looks absolutely beautiful dress up like this, and how cute her pink flush cheeks, or she smile almost like an beautiful goddess delivered from out the sea- These thoughts have to stop!'_Kakei mentally debating within his head, all while wearing his signature poker-face that hide away his emotion.

"Oh, really! Sounds fun! We'll do it, right Kakei?!" asked Mizumachi.

"Of course." Kakei replied.

"Thank-you guy so much! I'm really happy that you two decided to come." Smiled Sena, with a smiled so bright and innocent that it even made Kakei blush crimson red, and mutter something that caught the attention of Mizumachi.

"Adorable." murmured the blushing Kakei, who tried his best to return back to his normal composure.

"Nha! Did you just say something?!" A fox like grin spread over Mizumachi face, as Sena stared confusedly at the two, wondering why the stoic Kakei face was so red.

"Umm, is Kakei-san okay?" Sena asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it chibi, he'll be fine!" Laugh Mizumachi.

"Okay, well see you later!" Sena waved the two off, still wondering why Kakei face was red a second ago.

* * *

**Back at the Clubhouse**

"Hiruma-san, I'm through with my delivers for today! See you tomorrow!" Sena was now changed back into her school uniform, when all of a sudden she felt herself pick up from off her feet, slung over someone shoulders.

"I'm taking you home fucking shrimp, and didn't I tell you to address me as master you little brat!" yelled Hiruma walking out the door.

"I'm sorry, Hir- I mean master!"

"That more like it, but next you mess up, I'm punishing you." Hiruma grin, moving his hand towards down her butt, giving it a tight squeeze which earn a cute squeak from his pet.

"Hi-Master your being a big pervert!" exclaimed Sena as Hiruma just laugh her off.

* * *

**To Be Continue. . . . .**


	3. Sexy Spider and Dragon Mistress

**Keikei Yuki**: Yay, you all get a new chapter!

**Sena: **Kei-kei-san, why do I get k-

***Quickly slap my hands over his mouth***

**KeiKei Yuki:** Sena, no spoilers!

**Sena:** Oops! Sorry! Enjoy the story everyone, but wait why am I'm the on who get *** by two guys!

**KeiKei Yuki:** Enjoy the story everyone, and Sena shut-up, and take it like a woman!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sexy Spider and Dragon Mistress**

**Bando Spiders**

"How many time do I have tell you that music has nothing to do with football!" Yelled Koutaro trying to get his point across while Akaba continue playing with his guitar, before his eyes took in a very familiar figure running up towards the two, but was bit taken away at what she was wearing.

"What are staring at- Wait! Isn't that Sena!? Wow, what a smart choice of outfit!" said a blushing Koutaro, who by now drop his comb, staring openly at the female runner back.

"Fuu,. . .I always knew Sena and I tempo was a perfect match." murmur Akaba eyes glued to Sena.

Today choice of outfit was a crimson red corset with black fur trimming the top, and black laces going the middle, pitch black tight thigh shorts, revealing those long creamy beautiful legs of hers as they was covered in fishnet stockings, and a pair of fur red suede black boots. For accessories she wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, spider earring and matching necklaces and choker, and had her short shoulder length hair pulled into a spiky ponytail that was tied up by a red ribbon.

"Ah! Just the two people I was sent to see!" Sena smiled, stopping in front of the two holding out a pair of tickets as they stared down at them confusedly.

"Sena, what those for?" asked Akaba.

"Oh well this are for. . . ." Sena explain to them about current situation that was taking places.

"Fuu, I see. . ." Akaba played a quick tune from his guitar before answering Sena. " Tell him we'll be there."

"Really!? Thank-you guys so much-Wahh!" In a quick second Sena somehow lost her balance, and almost fell back if it weren't for Akaba, now holding her in his arms bridal style.

"A-Ano, t-thank-you Akaba-san! B-But you can put m-me down now!" Sena was blushing ripe red, something which cause Akaba to smirk at bit as he lend his head down close to Sena, who now had steam blowing from her ears.

"Fuu, we definitely match, Sena." Akaba whispered, but in more hotly and seductive voice before carefully placing Sena down on the ground, but was shock a little when he saw the pain expression that flash on her face, as she wince from the quick sharp of pain that she felt shoot through her ankle.

"Sena are you injured?" Akaba asked seriously.

"Y-Yes, and because of this I won't be able to play in the competition. So dressing up like this is kinda my punishment from Hiruma-san." Sena explain.

"Wait! You you're not playing! Well ain't that a shocker, so not smart!" exclaimed Koutaro, before going back to combing his hair

"But I still will be going to the competition with all you guys. I just won't be playing sadly!" replied Sena as Akaba continue to stare at her through his glasses.

"Fuu, look like I'll have to protect your perfect tune until you're better." stated Akaba, shocking both Koutaro and Sena.

"A-Akaba-san you d-don't have to do that for m-me!" Sena stutter, but was silence once Akaba bend down and place both of his hands on each side of her cheeks, staring intensely into her huge brown doe eyes.

"I if I say I will do it, . . .I will do it." stated Akaba, as Sena stood there speechless before sighing giving up on trying to reason with Akaba as he let go of her and stood straight back up on his feet.

"Well I have to make my next delivery, see you guys later!" Sena waved before leaving the two, as Koutaro stare over at Akba who eyes was on Sena.

"You _so_ have thing for her."

* * *

**Shinryuji Nagas**

Shinryuji Nagas was watching recent footage of the Deimon Devil Bats football last game, when the screen sudden zoom over to Sena at the bench taking off her helmet, sweating as her bangs was pressed against her soft, pink flush, cheeks as another girl soon appeared handing over a bottle of water which Sena took with a cute smile graced on her face, as once again the film zoom in on those soft sakura petals lips of her, as she pressed down on the straw, happily sipping down on her water, until her eyes turn in the direction of the camera, tilting her head to the side looking straight up adorable to the viewers, until a blonde haired devil sudden appeared in the picture laughed evilly before pointing his gun straight at the camera before it soon with to black.

"IKKYU!" screamed the entire team, except for a surprising blushing Usui, and a scowling Agon, all blushing and glaring at the blushing receiver.

_'Well I be damn, that chibi trash look as if she got nice pair of kissable lips. Mmm, they look as if they would taste like strawberries. Next time I see her, I will just have to found out for myself.'_ Agon smirk.

_'Whatever Agon is thinking about, I'm betting my money its on Sena-san.'_ sighed Usui.

"A-Ano excuse me! I-I'm here to deliver a message from H-Hiruma-san!" Speak of the devil, cried out the familiar voice of Deimon ace runnerback, stunning the entire team into complete silence, one they saw what she was wearing.

Sena was wearing a short sleeves, long black cheongsam dress with a embroid of a two tone orange and gold dragon that look as it it was wrapped around the entire dress with the head over her shoulder, gold tiny dragon earrings, and a matching necklaces. Her hair was pulled up into two buns with two twin pair of golden hair-stick pinned into each bun.

Two shocking thing happen in this next moment, first was Usui usual calm expression which was shifted into the deepest color of red ever shown. Second, the most feared bad boy with the speed of god, was for the first time in he life, was caught gaping like a fish with a broken phone in his hand, as he crush it once his eyes landed on Sena.

_'If anything happens to me, it will be all Hiruma-san fault for putting me in this stupid outfit! I must look extremely ridiculous to even make Agon-san look like that.'_ Thought Sena, taking a deep breath and walk over to Agon, who by now regain his usual expression, but had a certain look in his eyes, that was close to lust as he stare at Sena who presented him a gold looking ticket.

"What is this for chibi trash?" Agon asked as Sena explain to him about The World Youth Football Competition.

"Tch, as if I care about a trashy competition such as that." replied Agon as Sena sighed.

"Hiruma-san said something like this might happen." She replied before pulling a open laptop from out of nowhere.

"Where did that laptop just come from?" asked Ikkyu.

_**"Ya-Ha! Listen you stupid dreads, if you don't come, I'll drag you here by using you're useless, fucking, dreads, also the cash prize for this competition is double from the World Youth Cup. Also I'm inviting that freaking shorty from DBZ, if it make ya any happier. Later ya'll fucking dreads. Yah-HA!"**_ And just like that, the small mini laptop pop right off.

"That fucking trash, Hiruma. . ." Agon phone was now crush into even more tiny pieces.

"Umm, here you go Ikkyu-san." Sena shyly handed over the ticket to a blushing Ikkyu.

_'She oni cute!'_ thought Ikkyu taking the ricket from Sena.

"Well since that all, I'll be going now-" Sena completely stop what she was going to say as she felt Agon threw his arm over her shoulders, drawing her closer to his chest.

"Oi! Chibi trash let go somewhere to eat after I'm done with practice." Agon suggest moving his face right in front of her, ignoring her personal space.

"S-Sorry, b-but i really have r-report back to H-Hiruma-san, Agon-san!" _'Plus you scare me!'_ Sena cried that last part mentally in her head.

"Tch, whatever, but to seal the deal of me going to this trashy competition, close your eyes." Order Agon.

"H-HUH!? B-But. . .!?

"Close your eyes trash, or you can forget me going to that trashy competition." replied Agon.

"O-Okay." Sena stutter, closing her eyes waiting to see what will Agon to her when she felt a pair of lips crash into her own forcing her mouth to open as she felt a source of the other tongue entering mouth. After the public tongue kiss by Agon was finished, leaving behind a blushing Sena, and blushing teammates, some which who were glaring at Agon. Agon smirk, looking down at the blushing Sena.

"I knew it. You do taste like strawberries Chibi trash." Replied Agon as Sena blush, and quickly walk off, in a daze like state, refusing to believe what just happened, wishing all of it was some type of horror dream.

"Agon I can't believe you just did that!" yelled Usui.

"Damn, she really do have some kissable lips." Mutter Agon.

"This device will now explode in 3. . .2. . "

"That shitty piece of trash-"

"1!"

A loud explosion could be heard miles away, coming from the Shinryuji Nagas training grounds, as Sena continue walking away, in a state of shock that her first kiss was stolen by none other than, Kongo Agon.

* * *

_'I wonder why Hiruma-san been so quiet ever since I came back?'_ Thought Sena as Hiruma walk beside her, hands shoved in his pockets, blowing his favorite sugar-free gum having an eerie silence around him. When Sena had return back from her errands, Hiruma was there in the clubhouse, laptop close not saying a word but just. . . "Shrimp hurry up and change, I'm walking you home today." That was it!

Soon the duo reach Sena house, as she thanked Hiruma for walking her home and was about to open the door when she felt Hiruma grab her by the arm, spin her around, and kiss her straight on the lips in the same fashion as Agon.

"Don't let anyone else kiss you like that again, fucking shrimp." replied Hiruma, before leaving behind a blushing Sena, who touch her lips , thinking about Hiruma kiss.

* * *

**To Be Continue. . . . .**


	4. Chibi Dinosaurs and Plane Trouble

**Keikei Yuki**: Yay! New Chapter! New Chapter!

**Sena:** I see your excited.

**KeiKei Yuki:** Of course I am! It's time for a new chapter!

**Sena:** Well I hope everyone will enjoy the story!

**KeiKei Yuki:** Me to since your surrounded by a hot harem of guys!

**Sena: **Kei-Kei-san~!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Chibi Dinosaurs and Plane Trouble!**

_'Okay so my next destination is Marco-san and Gauo-san. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.'_ Thought Sena before feeling two pair of eyes pointed in her direction, and look up and saw it was a gawking Marco and Gauo, gathering up her courage, making her way over to the two.

Marco and Gauo was in a state of shock at seeing the little tomboy runnerback, dressed in something so adorable, since she was type who seem to prefer boys clothes over cute female ones, as those was the only type of clothes they ever saw her wear.

"A-Ano Marco-san! Gauo-san! I was sent on a delivery to give you two this." Replied the somewhat chibi dinosaur, as Sena was dressed in a sleeveless green and black stripe, short hoodie, with matching shorts, black boots, and a pair of short fingerless black gloves, and to give her a more dinosaur look, she had a green, black fur, hood pull over her head that had green spikes going down the back of it.

"Well isn't this surprising, I say." replied Marco, kindly taking the ticket from out of her hands.

"So what are you doing here, Sena-chan?" asked Marco while Gaou continue to stare at Sena with a strange foreign glint in his eyes, that scare her bit before answering Marco, explaining to them about the World Youth Football Competition.

"Hmm, is that so. . ." Marco stare at the ticket in his hands before bending down, gently taking hold of Sena chin so that she was staring him straight in the face, and answer her. "I say, we'll be there, miss cute chibi dinosaur." Marco wink and was amuse with the blushing cute expression Sena had on her face, but was surprise when he heard a low menacing growl beside him that belong to Gauo who was glaring down at him.

"Do Gaou-san not want join?" asked Sena taking the huge dinosaur growl as his disapproval of not wanting to join the competition but Marco knew better, knowing the real reason why Gauo was glaring at him.

"Well Hiruma-san did say to use this in case of an emergency, so here you go!" If Gauo was just interested in Sena before, he was now straight up love with her as she held out to him a juicy large steak hamburger, with a bright adorable smile on her face.

"Just where in the world did she keep that hidden?" Sweat-drop Marco as Sena was soon lifted in the air by Gaou who use one arm, and took the burger from out her hands and into his mouth as she shyly begin to pat him on the head, earning herself a pur from the large godzilla, or should we say human.

_'Hmm, I don't believe dinosaurs purr, but Gaou-san seem to like it.'_ Thought Sena happily patting his head with more ease, a adoring smile on her face, as Marco stood there a bit jealous of the affection Gauo was getting from the chibi oblivious dinosaur.

**"Mine."** Gaou glared down at Marco who sighed and took a drink of his coke before answering the tall strong giant.

"I know, but I **refuse**, I say." Marco answer him all while Sena was confuse about what the two were talking about.

* * *

**Back at the school**

"Hiruma-san, I'm back!" Sena walked through the door of the clubhouse and saw Hiruma seated in his usually place, fingers dancing across the keys of his laptop.

"Good job, my fucking little shrimp!" replied Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san what about Teikoku Alexander's ? Aren't you going to invite them?" asked Sena.

"Tch, I already took care of them, now hurry and change shrimp, since I'm walking you home." Order Hiruma as Sena did what she told.

_'Hmmm, I wonder why Hiruma-san been nice to walk me home lately?'_ Sena thought to herself, changing back into the comfort of her school uniform, walking back out to see Hiruma with his laptop close, standing by the door waiting for her.

"Let's go fucking pet." As the two begain to make their routine journey to Sena house.

* * *

It was now the day everyone was prepared to leave off to the Youth World Football Competition, as the meeting spot for everyone was none other than Deimon High School, all showing mix expression on their faces as they waited on the arrive of two more people.

"Geeze, Sena running late." Mamori glance at her watch, seeing that Sena was running five minutes behind.

"Youchi-niisan is running late too!" exclaim Suzuna, looking around for her chibi best-friend and the blonde haired devil.

"Isn't it a bit weird that the both of them are running late, not to mention they been acting weird around each other." replied Monta, something which seem to catch majority of the football players who had a thing for the cute runner back, attention, as Suzuna agree with him.

"Wait! Could it be that Youchi-niisan and Sena **ARE** dating?!" Exclaimed the head cheerleader as this earn a murderous sinister aura to emit from the football players of Team Japan.

"O-Oi, Suzuna. . .I don't think you should have said that." Stutter Monta, sweating bullets from the pure amount of murderous intention that was rolling off most of the boys from Team Japan.

"S-Sorry we're late everyone, but Hi- I mean Master, made me change my clothes!" Came the sweet angelic voice bringing somewhat of a happy atmosphere to the scene, until they replayed what she just said, and who she was walking with, than everything almost turn into a bloody horror film.

"W-Was it just me, or did Sena-!" Monta couldn't believe his ears, or eyes.

"Just call Youchi-niisan **_Master_**!" Cried Suzuna when the two suddenly felt an dark evil like presence coming from Mamori, who was holding a bloody knife in her hand**.**

"Where the heck did that knife come from?" scream Monta.

"And why Sena outfit match Youchi-niisan!? Are they really dating?" Cried out Suzuna once again, as the devil and his pet made there way over to the group, as Hiruma was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt and black slacks, with black shoes, hands shoved into his pocket, chewing on his sugar free gum with a nervous Sena standing beside him , wearing a short sleeveless, short black turtleneck dress with black flats on her feet.

"Aww, they look so cute together!" Squealed Suzuna, but instantly became scared when a whole lot of glares were point in her directions.

"Hi-ru-ma! What have you done to my sweet Sena to make her address you as MASTER?!" It took the entire strength of both Monta and Suzuna to hold Mamori back who was still holding her bloody knife, with the intention of murdering Hiruma.

"Stop your fucking whining manager, and get your ass on the plane already! Pet, where the heck is that little sidekick that idolize you?" Hiruma turn his attention over to Sena.

"I think he should-" Sena look at the time on her phone.

"Sorry I'm late!" The last to arrive was Akira "Chuubou" Nakabou.

"So everyone fucking here than. Alright get on the plane! You're wasting time!" Yelled Hiruma as most of the male was sudden hit with the realization that one lucky person would get the honor of sitting down beside the prize female runnerback, throughout the whole long plane ride. Instantly, the boys got ready to battle, while the one who could careless, or didn't want to be involved in the bloody battle aboard onto the plane.

"Kekekeke! You fuckinh idiots, the brat is sitting beside me, so get your sorry asses on the plane!" Yelled Hiruma, crackle in his evil laughter despite the fierce and envy glares that was aimed in his direction, that by the share look of it could freeze the Pacific Ocean itself.

On the plane everyone got in their seats, some still glaring at Hiruma, who paid them no mind of attention, with a nervously Sena beside him, as Suzuna, and a seething mad Mamori sat behind the two.

"Oi, Sena, since when did you and Youchi-niisan start dating each other, and why did you call him Master?" Whispered the petite bluenette, not knowing that many others was listening in to their conversation.

"Dating!? Me and Hiruma-san are not dating Suzuna!? This just my punish for him since I won't be playing in the competition." replied Sena, shocking a few others.

"WHAT!?" Cried out half of the plane as Sena almost jump from her seat from how loud the outburst were, as thousand of questions began to be thrown her way as Sena didn't know how to answer them all, but luckily Hiruma save her, shooting his gun in the air.

"Shut-up and stop asking the slow fucking chibi so many question!" yelled Hiruma, shutting up quite a few people.

_'Youchi-niisan is definitely the perfect boyfriend for Sena.'_ Sweatdrop Suzuna seeing how many of the players dared not cross Hiruma if they want a peaceful life.

"H-Hiruma-san where are we going by the way?" Sena asked, trying the calm things down by changing the topic as Hiruma sat back down in his seat before answering her.

"Well it's none other than the, **Bermuda Triangle**." He answer with a devil like grin plaster onto his faces, as the rest of the passenger on the plane turn a deadly pale white.

**"WWHATT!?"**

* * *

**To Be Continue. . . . .**


	5. Jealousy On The Plane!

**Keikei Yuki**: I just want to say thank-you all for sending in all those reviews, and helpful idea's, they made me very happy that you all tried to help me.

**Sena: **If you have any more ideas, just send them in!

**Hiruma:** Because our fucking author is slow, and have a fucking short attention span!

**Keikei Yuki:** Leave me alone Hiruma, and don't forget who has control of the story!

**Hiruma:** Fucking author do not cross the line unless you want a bullet for breakfast!

**Sena**: While Hiruma threatening Keikei-san, please enjoy the story everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Jealousy On The Plane!**

"Kekekeke! You fucking idiots, as if we're heading there!" replied Hiruma as majority of the people on the plane slowly began to relax, as color started to return back to there faces.

"Then where are we heading, Hiruma-sempai?" asked Monta.

"A fucking island, and that all I'm telling monkey." replied Hiruma, turning his attention over to Sena who wore a calm expression on her face as she stare out the window.

"Oi! Fucking pet! Did you bring any snacks with you?" asked Hiruma cleaning off his gun.

"Yes H-Master!" Sena answer and out of nowhere pulled out a large red bag that was filled to the top with all different type of snack, both sweet and un-sweet.

_'Where the heck she pull that bag from?'_ Thought Mamori, Suzuna, and Monta who was sitting across from the blonde and brunette, while Hiruma continue to clean his gun.

"Oh, Mamori-neechan, here some cream puffs mom and I made for you to try out!" Sena pulled out a white box that in a second disappear from her eyes, and into Mamori hands.

_'She's fast!'_ Thought both Suzuna and Monta both showing serious expressions, as Mamori rip the top off the box, taking a bite out of one of the cream puffs.

"Yummy! Thank-you Sena!" For a person who just a second ago wanted to murder someone, it was like a demon transform into a angel, as she happily chewed on her world most favorite snack.

"Oh, and here is a extra pack of sugar free gum for you Hiruma-san!" Sena hand over the pack of gum to Hiruma, who shove it in his pocket.

"Well aren't you well prepared today, something which you never are." replied Hiruma with his laptop already out and open.

"Mamori-neechan been training me!" Sena replied with smile.

"Well that answer it." Whsipered all three Hiruma, Suzuna, and Monta.

"I wish I could had brought something to keep me entertained throughout this long plane ride." Sena pointed her gaze out the window trying to think of something that she could do, instead of nothing during the long ride.

"Here my fucking little pet! It has over a 1,000 of anime, and fucking manga that you like, downloaded onto it to keep you fucking quiet and enjoy the ride." Hiruma drop a mini cherry red expensive looking mini laptop onto Sena lap with a pair of earphones.

"Umm. . .T-Thank-you Master!" Sena nervously smile at Hiruma, who keep his eyes on his laptop as Sena cut the small device on and instantly begin to look for something she like while Suzuna and Monta, and some of the other devilbat, and foot players, were a ghostly pale color caught off guard by Hiruma somewhat act of kindness, while others wish the devil back to the place he came from and away from their petite cute runner back.

"N-Ne, Hiruma-san, would y-you like t-to watch this one w-with me, it s-seem a bit more of your types." Sena offered him a earphone so they could share.

_'Like Hiruma-san would ever watch something like anime.'_ Thought Monta laughing at the thought.

"Tch, so what the dumb anime about pet?" asked Hiruma-san as Monta whip his head so fast towards him, it would put Sena running to shame.

_'Who the heck is that imposer!?'_ Monta scream in his head as Sena begin to explain to Himaura about the show.

"Sounds fucking interesting. Give me the earphone brat and press the damn play button." order Hiruma as Sena obediently followed his orders as the two were now even closer together, something which none of the Sena lovers enjoy, all wishing for the grim reaper to come and take Hiruma back to the his birthplace, which was hell.

Hours seem to go by in a slow agony paces, as some of the passengers on the plane decided to take a nap, or anything to keep them entertain during the very long plane ride, while up close to the front seat the Satan and his slave, who had her head lying on his shoulder, somewhat having an interesting, and Sena harem boys believe, funny conversation with the evil creation and the little angel was now smiling as they both continue to watch the small device in her hand. Yep, they were totally beyond jealous of the one and only, Hiruma Yoichi.

"Ne, Hiruma-san you really put me in mind of Alucard in some ways." said Sena, eyes glued to the screen not noticing the smirk that appeared on Hiruma face.

"If I'm the fucking vampire from hell, than that make you the fucking police girl, correct my fucking little pet?" asked Hiruma as Sena put on cute thinking face before answering him.

"A-Ano, I guess so, Hiruma, san, but I don't know how to shoot a gun, no less the type she carries around!" Answer Sena.

"Hmm, true there's no way you can be that badass as when you're o not on the field." replied Hiruma returning his attention back to the bloody gore battle that was taking place.

"This is show ain't that bad shrimp. Pick another like this when its over with tons of blood and gore, no sappy romance shit!" Demand Hiruma as Sena for the first time ever just giggle a bit before answering him.

"Hai, my master!" She smile oblivious of of the murderous aura that some of the players were releasing, that was so scaring that Monta started the sweat.

_'I don't think I will able to handle this for too long.'_ Thought Monta looking up at Taka who seem to be deeply reading his book, and was very calm, something which Monta was thankfully for.

Taking a look around the plane Monta begin to pick out all of the raging teens that was aboard the plane, first being Kid who despite being his normal relax self seem kinda tense, as Riku for the first time ever showed how angry he really was feeling. Shin had his gaze fixed on Hiruma, with eyes so intense that Monta had to look away, and was he putting on his gloves? Wondering did he just see Sakuraba frowning? Oh well onto the next jealous teen.

Which in this case look to be Mizumachi who was just plain out pouting like a big baby, but Kakei didn't seem quite normal despite his looks, releasing a fury amount of rage which Monta though was really scary. Moving his eyes over to Akaba, shuddering when he heard the malicious tone that came from his guitar, sorta like the ones you hear in horror movies, sending chills down Monta spine.

Look over he saw Agon, who was at the moment was just down right scary with a evil dark ominous aura, fill with the intention of killing Hiruma, and quickly move his eyes over to Marco , who look as if he was trying to look calm, sipping on his coke, but his attention kept shifting over to the devil and his pet, not liking the arrangement the two was seated in, before looking over at Gaou, wondering why the heck was Gaou glaring at Hiruma, as if he just took something precious away from him? Last his eyes went over the to Yamato, who instead of his bright star smile, had a serious expression painted on his face, eyes focused solely on Hiruma as if he want to Ceasar Charge him,_ painfully_.

This made Monta to conclude that majority of the boys of Team Japan was weird, and is very likely, heads over heels in love with his best friends, someone he almost thought of as a sister, so if they want to have any chances with her, they have to go through his approval, and with his firm decision, nodded his head, before peeking his eyes over to his left, and saw how Hiruma now has head on top of Sena, both of their attention focus on the show they was watching.

"No wonder they're jealous, they wish to be in Hiruma-sempai place." Whsipered Monta as Taka look up from his book, turning his attention over towards the monkey boy.

"Did you say something?" asked Taka.

"Nope, I was just talking to myself."

* * *

**To Be Continue. . . . .**


	6. Room Troubles

**Keikei Yuki**: Okay first of all, this is quite a short chapter, and another thing since I want Sena to have a special moment with each of her suitors let me know who you would like to see her with first!

**Sena:** No! Don't do it!

**Keikei Yuki:** Aww, Sena you know you like the attention that you receive from your hot seme's!

**Sena:** N-no I d-don't!

**Keikei Yuuki:** Well time to start the story!

**Sena:** Why don't you ever listen to me!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Room Troubles**

"Listen here you trash, _my_ chibi trash is rooming with me!" Snarled Agon, glaring at the rest of his competitors.

"Fuu. . .I think we all know Sena should room with me, plus I vowed to keep her beautiful harmonize rhythm safe during the stay of this trip." Spoke up Akaba, carrying his guitar on his back with a fix intense gaze at the rest of the males who were fighting over Sena.

"If anyone is going to keep Sena-kun safe, than it should me, since we also share the same title, making it logically for her to sleep in my room for the night." replied Yamato with a smile so bright that people could replace it for the sun.

"There no way I'm leaving my precious sister alone in a room with the rest of you, if she sharing a room with anybody, it's going to be me, since I won't do anything perverted to her, unlike someone we all know. . ." Riku threw look over at Agon who glared right back at the short white haired teen.

"Stupid sister complex trash." Agon mock him making Riku glare double ten time fold, before he reach out and grab a confuse shy Sena and held her close to his chest, as if he was protecting her from a pack of hunger starved wolves, but in this case, were very big testosterone football players.

"Stop this foolish arguing." Spoke up Kakei as the center of attention now landed on him.

"To end this fight, Eyeshield and I will be sharing a room, since I know I will be able to keep her safe, and control myself to not be a horny animal in heat around her. So the decision is clear, she's rooming with me." Stated Kakei with his arms folded across his chest with his signature poker face in check.

"I think you have it wrong. If Eyeshield to going to room with anybody, its me as we're also rivals, and respect each other, and also. . ." Shin started to pull on his signature glove on his hand before stating next. "There's no way I'm handing her over to the rest of you." He got into tackle position, as a few others where a bit shock to see the strong robotic Shin expressing concern feelings freely, but thinking about who they were fighting over, it made sense.

"I say, that Sena-chan should room in with me since we get along so well, making it a plus that we shall get along perfectly in the bedroom." Replied Marco with a lazy smile, oblivious that his statement alone was about to start a war in the hotel lobby.

"You freaking pervert! Stay away from my Sena!" Riku tighten his grip on Sena, who remain dense and confuse, as of why the players of Team Japan were acting so weird.

For those of you who are confused about what is going on, let me fill you in, you see a few minutes ago the planes soon reached it destination which was a beautiful huge island in the middle of the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Its seem we finally made it." Mutter Hiruma looking down at the extra weight on his shoulder. "Oi! Fucking pet, wake up!" Hiruma called out to her softly as big brown doe eyes slowing open, sitting straight up as she began to rub her eyes cutely reminding Hiruma of a small fluffy animal before pointing her eyes out the window.

"Master are we finally there?" asked Sena still sounding a bit sleepy.

"Yeah brat, were finally here. Now come on and let's get off this fucking plane already." said Hiruma helping Sena with her luggage that he carried for her. Soon everyone exit out of the plane grabbing their luggage and begin to follow Hiruma sense he seem to know where he was going, and soon reach this luxury style hotel, and walk inside.

This bringing us back to our currently problem as you see there was an uneven number of rooms, one obviously belonging to Hiruma, and Hiruma alone, and there were three girls with them, meaning one of them would be rooming with one of the males, and who the one girl that all the guys want? Kobayakawa Sena as Hiruma was making late arranging for rest of the cheerleaders that would be joining, but much later, as their schedule were a bit busy for the time being.

This cause a huge debate over who room would Sena be sharing with, as everyone one of her suitors wanted her to room with them.

"If all you trash wanted to die that much you could've just asked?" Agon begin the crack his knuckles, and pop the joints in his neck, getting ready for a good fight. "Beside if anyone can make the chibi trash feel good in the bedroom, it would be me." He smirked as others got ready in battle positions.

"I won't hold back against any of you." Said a blue-eyed glaring Kakei.

"I think I'll be joining this blood slaughter battle." Stepping into the battle, was none other than Gaou, grinning wildly and insane as ever.

"Fuu. . .as if I would let any of you touch Sena beautiful melody." replied Akaba who begin to remove his guitar.

"None of you are going to lay a finger on my sister." Glared a seething Riku, who at the moment seem to be missing a certain brunette in his arms, something which soon caught the other members attention.

"Kekekeke! It seem you all forgot that the chibi is MY slave!" stated Hiruma who had Sena slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he stood in the elevator, having all eyes on them.

"What the hell that suppose to mean trash?" asked Agon.

"Meaning that the fucking chibi, is rooming with me! Kekeke!" Hiruma cackled as his words sunk into the rest of the competitors head and realize that their sweet, shy, runnerback was going to be sleeping in that devil incarnation, known as Hiruma Yoichi room, with just the two of them alone.

"HIRUMA!" Came the outrage of the majority of the other who were left in the lobby as the elevator doors close.

* * *

**To Be Continue. . . . .**


	7. Pest-Control!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hello everyone, and sorry for the long wait, but I'm and ready to give you another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Sena:** A part of me fear this chapter a little!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Stop Being a scaredy-cat!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Pest-Control!**

After the incident that happen in the lobby, Sena found herself slung over Hiruma shoulder like a bag of potatoes, as he walked them to room they would be sharing, taking his keycard from out his pocket to unlock the door, before next kicking it open.

"A-Ano, Hiruma-san is what y-you said down there r-really a-all true?" Sena stuttered, still a bit shaky at who she will be sharing a room with during the stay of the trip.

"Of course my fucking peewee!" Hiruma walk in the room and (gently?) dropped her on the ground, as the little mouse began to scan her eyes around the room.

The room was grand, that was definite, as it had it's own sushi bar/kitchen, in the back towards the balcony there was a large jacuzzi, coming back to the large space room, there were fine luxurious furniture couches, and chairs, with a large plasma screen television sat up front against the wall, standing off to the side there was two grand long staircases that Sena had to guess lead up to the rooms?

_'This is nowhere near how a hotel room should look like!?'_ Sena thoughts screamed, pointing her big brown doe eyes over at Hiruma, who did nothing but blew a bubble from his sugarless bubblegum.

"Wow, what kind of VIP room is this. . !?" Walking inside the open door was Sena best-friend Monta.

"Monta-kun what are you doing in here?" asked Sena since no one without any brains, or strong willpower for that matter, will have the nerve to walk in the room of none other than, Hiruma Yoichi.

"Taka-san and I share a room on this floor, and since I saw the door open and spotted you. . .decided . . .to check. . .in on . . .you." Monta words become more, and more distance due to the large ominous black aura that was standing behind Sena, coming from Hiruma, who quickly had a gun pointed straight in the direction of Monta forehead.

"I'm leaving now!" Monta said in rush, running out of the room, and away from Hiruma.

"Tch. Noisy monkey." Muttered Hiruma back to normal, pointing his attention down at Sena.

"Pipsqueak, I want dinner tonight, and you're gonna cook it! Don't even try to give any complaints about how you can't cook, because I know your secret, thanks to your Okaa-san! So go out there, and get groceries!" Ordered Hiruma, next throwing a black wallet in her hands, before taking a seat on the couch, taking out his laptop. Now how did Hiruma found this piece of secret information, that Sena tried her best to be kept a secret from others(football player) with the exception of Mamori/Monta/Suzuna, from her mother some of you may be wondering?

Well it was all thanks to one of their trips walking home together, in which Sena mother spotted Hiruma with her daughter, squealing like a fan-girl to see her daughter finally brought home a boy, which freaked Sena out, but became even more freak/scared out, when Hiruma started to act freaking OOC, she still have nightmares about that night, as this (angel!?) Hiruma instantly won over Mihea, who dragged Hiruma inside, asking the (polite!?) boy to stay for dinner. After that night, Mihea was now a SenaHiruma shipper, and repeatedly called Hiruma son-in-law, a nickname that once belong to a certain white hair runner back/childhood friend.

"Don't be surprised if you come back, and I'm not here, as I have other business to take care of, now get a move on pipsqueak!" Demand Hiruma, as Sena quickly tried to get herself from off the ground, and was out the door in a blink of an eye.

Walking down the hall Sena end up running into two people, or should us fangirls say, two beautiful people, one who had striking deep ocean blue fox eyes, while the other posses deep red one that could peer inside your soul, as Sena found herself back on the ground, but what really caught the two attention, was the pain expression that appeared on her face.

"Sena!" Called out the two worried males, bending down to see if the brunette was okay.

"Are you okay?" Akaba was the first to asked, but was a bit unhappy when he saw Kakei put a comforting arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Sena, are you in pain?" Kakei called out worriedly, keeping a close grip on the girl shoulders, who soon began to notice the warm chest she was now lying next to, blushing red, before answering the worried males.

"I'm fine, just a l-little p-pain!" Sena reassured them both males both feel a little uneasy at the way they continue to stare at her, before finally turning away, relieved that she was alright.

Just when Sena was about to open her mouth, to tell that two that she had to go, and was fine, she was unexpectedly lifted up bridal style in a strong pair of arms, that did not belong to either Akaba, nor Kakei, as this had the two glaring up at the tall figure who was holding _their _Sena.

"Sena-chan, are you okay? Why are you in middle of hall with these two?" To say, when Yamato walk down the hall, hoping of finding a certain someone, he didn't expect to find her in the middle of the hall, with two of his rivals/teammates, one of the two holding his precious someone in his arms, with a slight look of pain written on her face.

"I'm o-okay Y-Yamato-san!" _'Where did he come from?'_ Sena felt nervous due to the situation she was in, as temperature in the hall, was greatly dropping each second Yamato continue to hold her in his arm, like some sort of prince, with Sene being the cute princess.

"Yamato-san, you can let me down now, seeing I have to go pick up groceries." replied Sena, unaware at how in bliss Yamato was at the moment, to feel Sena petite body in his arms, looking so cute, and innocent, . . and ravishable.

"If Sena-chan is going to get groceries then I will-

"I will help!" Came the quick replied from the Akaba, and Kakei, cutting Yamato out before he could finish his sentence.

"Eh!?" Squeaked Sena.

Yep, the temperature in the hall, was steadily dropping.

* * *

Later that night when Yoichi walk back to his room, awaiting the dinner that he knew his shrimp must have cooked up for him by now, he didn't expect a few pests to be in his room, all three seem to be happily helping out the little pipsqueak cook his dinner. There was only one question on Hiruma mind at that moment. Who the hell let these pests in his damn room!?

"Oh-Y-You're back M-Master!" Distracting him away from his anger for a quick second was the soft voice of the pipsqueak, who currently wearing a pink frilly apron, that was only for Hiruma eyes to see, but no it just had to be share with three others.

"I see you're finally back!" Hiruma noted it was that idiot Yamato, with a mega brilliant bright smile, that could light of a fucking country for a year, who spoke up first.

"Sense you weren't here, we decided to help Sena cook." Next to speak, Hiruma saw it was that stoic blue eyed fox freak, who's eyes kept lingering over to the sweetly humming Sena, who was mixing some ingredients in a bowl.

"Fuu~ Also for thanking us, Sena invited us to stay for dinner." Last to speak, was the musical retard (Hiruma words-not mine), Akaba. After hearing this, without a second wasted, their was two _very_ large firearm in Hiruma arm now. As there was only one thought that enter Hiruma mind.

Time to do some pest annihilation.

* * *

"H-Hiruma d-did you really h-had to do that!?" exclaimed Sena, still a bit shaky up about the bloody destruction that just took place a few minutes ago, as there was now maids, order by Hiruma, cleaning up the place, and was blackmail to keep their mouth shut about the destruction of the place.

"Shut-up, and continue feeding me!" Order Hiruma, was sitting like king, with a shy Sena in his lap, feeding him his dinner, that was miraculously save during the bloodshed battle. After Sena was finishing with her job, Hiruma soon told her that they will be going to bed a bit early tonight, seeing how he had a long hellish training menu set out for the team tomorrow, and how Sena will be have a huge role, that she need plenty of rest for.

Sena was about to go in the direction of her room, when she felt a arm, lifted her up from the back of the collar of her shirt, dragging her away, before next hearing a door kick open. Only to be next dropped down on a nice comfort bed, with a sadistic laughing Hiruma standing over her.

"Chibi, didn't you know, that we're sharing the same bed?" Que evil grin, and a scared mouse. Will Sena survived through the night, who knows?!

* * *

**To Be Continue. . . . .**


End file.
